Mola Ram
Mola Ram is the main antagonist of the 1984 adventure film, Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom, and is the Thuggee high priest. He has made Pankot Palace his lair and wants to use the five Sankara Stones to set up the reign of Kali, Goddess of Death. To that end, Mola Ram enslaves the children of a village that had one of the Stones (the taking of it bringing his total to three). They mine for the other two and for gems to fund his cause in catacombs underneath the palace. He also brainwashes humans, including local politicians and royalty, with the "blood of Kālī Ma" to make them devout followers (unless they are exposed to extreme pain, like burning). Every now and then he will sacrifice someone to Kali which involves him strapping them to a metal grate and tearing out the victim's heart while lowering them in a pit of fire and enjoy every minute of it. He was portrayed by the late Amrish Puri. ''Temple of Doom'' Mola Ram is the Leader of the Thuggee cult. He first appeared an hour into the movie, sacrificing a victim by pulling out his heart and lowering him into a lava pit. He made Indiana Jones drink the blood of Kali, turning him evil. He nearly sacrificed Willie to the lava pit but Short Round returned him to his senses with fire, and he fought against the Thuggee. As he faced Mola Ram with a stick, Mola Ram escaped down a trapdoor. Mola Ram's Demise Indiana eventually confronts Mola Ram over a nearby gorge, where he and his men cornered him, Willie, and Shorty on the bridge. Indiana cut the rope holding the bridge up, causing most of the Thuggee to fall into the river to be eaten by crocodiles. Mola Ram held onto the bridge and fought Indiana for a while, before Indiana called on Shiva to use the Stones against the evil cleric, who is burned by them and falls into the river where he is devoured by crocodiles. Aftermath While Mola Ram's reign of terror finally ended for good, the British government was unable to provide any evidence of Mola Ram's demise due to his gruesome fate of being devoured by crocodiles left little to no trace of his remains, and even moving to punish anyone who publicly said otherwise. Rumors began to circulate that his body had disappeared from the river, and Maharajah Singh also publicly declared Mola Ram deceased and offered $2,500 to anyone that could provide proof, or information on who might have taken what was left of his body. However, the stories circulating that Mola Ram's ghost haunted the ruins of the flooded "Temple of Doom" pleased both parties, as Singh and the British were keen to keep others away from the area. Quotes In other media *Michael Eisner appears in an episode of Family Guy playing a similar role to Mola Ram during the Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom parody, in which he tries to pull out Peter's heart, but Peter punches him and sends him falling into the river where he is eaten by crocodiles. *Mola Ram appears in pony form in the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic IDW comic book The Return of Queen Chrysalis, in one of the doors in Queen Chrysalis's castle. Applejack opens his door and he appears with an apple in his hoof saying "Kali Ma!" Gallery Molaram2.jpg|Mola Ram Mola_Ram.jpg|Mola Ram holding a burning human heart 1472594-mola_ram_07.jpg Death_of_Mola_Ram.jpg|Mola Ram's Demise Trivia *He is easily the most evil Indiana Jones villain, and is part of the reason the film is considered to be extremely dark and violent. **He is also often considered to be the best and most iconic Indiana Jones villain. *He is portrayed by the late Indian actor Amrish Puri who played Mogambo. *When he is eaten by crocodiles, the Wilhelm Scream can be heard. Category:Complete Monster Category:Cult Leaders Category:Fanatics Category:Indiana Jones Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Deceased Category:Dark Priests Category:Brainwashers Category:Murderer Category:Male Category:Delusional Category:Sadists Category:Power Hungry Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Slaver Category:Lego Villains Category:Mutilators Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Egotist Category:Psychopath Category:Mongers Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Empowered Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Big Bads Category:Gaolers Category:Obsessed Category:Homicidal Category:Serial Killers Category:Leader Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:Abusers Category:Torturer Category:Hegemony Category:Traitor Category:Provoker Category:Magic Category:Voodoo Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Satanism Category:Damned Souls